


Useless

by KeyKnows



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His kindness is like Luke’s, except there’s no guilt behind it. And his anger is like Asch’s, except there’s no bitterness in it.</p>
<p>He is and he is not. Guy needs to find out, then, who this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

The happiness of his comeback makes their questions take shelter at the back of their minds. They do not dare to ask, when they see him emerging from the night, what’s the name he calls himself with. It doesn’t really seem important to know such a trivial thing when he appears to recognize them all, to share their joy.

It doesn’t really seem like something that fundamental to ask. Not when _him_ is back.

[But he’s back and he’s not]

They aren’t the ones who bring it up, but him. When all of them are still in the haze of their delight, when they‘re talking about how much they missed him, about how they never doubt he was coming back.

He interrupts them, with a voice that is a little too quite, too even.

“I’m Luke.” He says and waits in a strange, constricted silence for their answer.

Tear’s voice betrays her solid posture. Her voice trembles ever so slightly and she tells him she knows, she _knows_ it’s Luke.

At the moment Jade stops himself for saying anything, but Guy notices that damn look of his when he’s thinking something that will probably explode in their faces at some point. Jade had that look way to many times during their journey to don’t recognize it.

But right now the look on Jade doesn’t matter, because it’s Luke.

[But he is and he’s not]

* * *

 

As days become weeks and weeks become months, Guy understands why Jade had made that face. He thinks he would make it, too, if he wasn’t so busy trying to decipher who is exactly the person that came back to them.

He observers Luke with insistence, at least at the times he has opportunity to visit Baticul. He’s not sure if Luke notices or not, or if he decides to ignore Guy’s persistent gaze.

There are times when Guy wants to stop, to don’t question Luke’s word. He says he’s Luke, so he must be Luke. But he finds it impossible to don’t notice the little things that tell him to look harder and discover who this is.

He ponders the idea that maybe this is Luke, but with a little (or a lot Guy really cannot tell] of Asch in him. And yeah, that makes sense, that would explain all the similarities and all the differences he finds, and it’s also a really good thing because that means they really didn’t lose any of them.

 The idea, soothing and logical, dies quickly.

Because his kindness is like Luke’s, except there’s no guilt behind it. And his anger is like Asch’s, except there’s no bitterness in it.

So one day, one day that feels like eons away from the day he came to them, one day Guy asks him.

He finds Luke watching the sunset. He has climbed one of the trees at the manor, the taller he could find, and he’s watching the twilight with a look full of contentment and peace. Guy wonders if Luke, the Luke he traveled with would do such a thing, and he’s not sure. He also wonders if Asch ever did something like that, and he doubts it.

Guy climbs skillfully, and quickly he’s just beside him. Luke doesn’t acknowledge him, and they stay some time in silence, watching the sun slowly make its way behind the horizon.

Then Guy finally looks at him. He still has that look of uneventful ease that he can’t imagine Luke or Asch having, and the golden light of the twilight seems to perfectly outline his figure, making him look ethereal and unreal.

Guy licks his lips and finally says:

“What’s your name?” he doesn’t pretend to, but it sounds demanding and cautious. The other doesn’t seem to mind.

The wind blows, and the long, silky hair that it’s not quite the red blood like of Asch’s and it’s not quite the orange like tone of Luke’s, blows along with it, making him look a little like a dream, like he’s not really there.

For a moment Guy has the horrifying thought that maybe he’s not really there and all of them have been chasing ghosts. But when the other talks, his voice firm and confident but somehow quite and soothing, he has a more horrifying thought.

“I have no name, or rather I had it. But not anymore” he says, this figure that has stolen the face of his friend, the face of someone whose face had been already stole. And he says it with such ease, like it’s no big deal, like the revelation doesn’t rip Guy’s heart apart yet again because Luke, _his Luke_ , is dead.

Guy wants to ask him why. Why did he lie and feed them fake happiness and why he’s wearing Luke’s face like it’s his, and why, why…

“I do not have the answers you seek” the figure says, talking in a way that he has never used before, “I think I had them, long ago, but the world Luke and Asch shaped has not need of these answers”.

The sun sets completely as the figures talks, the darkness of the night make him look a little less otherworldly.

There are so many questions in Guy’s head; he doesn’t have the strength or the will to ask them. He does not dare to ask, not with the heavy weight of lost sinking in his chest, not with…

“I do not have a name” The figure says, interrupting his thoughts, “But I will accept whichever you give me. Of all the names I have been called for, I never did chose one by myself.”

And right there Guy thinks he understand who he’s talking to. He wonders if Jade already knows.

But he doesn’t know what to do with the knowledge so he just stays there and looks and the figure that for some reason refuses to meet his gaze. He watches him and listens to the little tune he’s suddenly humming under his breath. When Guy recognize the song he has only hear once before, he has no doubts.

And finally the figure with his friend’s face looks at him and says, with a small smile and way too cheerfully:

“I do not have use for this song either. What a useless being your friends have made of me”.

**Author's Note:**

> Like idek, I just finished the game like three days ago and I was like what with the finale, so here are my two cents.  
> I hope it came across who was really the person that came back, because I wanted to say it but I didn't want to say it u feel me?  
> Anyway, I hope you have enjoy it, every comment is apprecited.  
> Also, english is not my native lenguage so feedback about grammar and the like will be really thanked :3


End file.
